


Having it all

by ScatterShot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatterShot/pseuds/ScatterShot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the second curse rolls over Storybrooke Regina can't help but think of it as a second chance with Henry, but were Miss Swan is were Henry will go. Maybe though, there's a way she can have it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having it all

**Author's Note:**

> A fix it fic for Regina because sometimes this show drives me crazy with how everyone, especially Henry, treats Regina.

It occurred to her in the last moments before the second curse washed over the small town of Storybrooke... but she wouldn’t… she had told Henry. Unfortunately as Regina had once told Mary Margret before ripping her heart out of her chest, she never learned and in the final moments before the second curse Regina came up with a new story for Emma and Henry. Maybe having it all meant accepting that she couldn’t have it exactly the way she wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina awoke in her bed, just as she had every day of the original curse she had cast, and took a deep breath before opening her eyes. Her heart lurched uncomfortably in her chest and she found herself hoping against hope that her unchanged bedroom indicated that Miss Swan and Henry had gotten away before the change could be made.

On opening her closet and finding a whole range of clothing that clearly wasn’t hers Regina’s eyes widened and she found herself dashing down the stairs. The whole house was quiet and Regina craned her head as she walked through the house, not willing to admit to herself how desperate she felt-

“Hey.”

The mayor had to stop herself from jumping at the sound of Miss Swan’s voice though she must have looked startled anyway because the blonde woman raised an eyebrow at her.

“Regina, are you okay?” Emma was standing in the kitchen, apparently on her way to work and was making omelettes.

Regina flicked her hair to the side and tried to compose herself (and ignore the knowing look Miss Swan was giving her) “I’m fine… Emma” The use of the saviour’s first name was alien to her and the deputy now had raised both eyebrows. She cleared her throat a little awkwardly and slowly moved forward. “What are you doing?”

Emma’s eyes were now narrowed in confusion. “I’m making breakfast for you and Henry…” After another moment of uncomfortable silence she continued. “You know… same as I do every morning…”

It took another moment for Regina to pull herself together enough to be able to formulate a decent response. “Oh, of course, thank you.” Emma just a shrug and nodded, flipping the omelette on the pan. “Right… I’ll just go wake Henry.” She backed out of the kitchen and hurried up the stairs.

The door was the same as it had always been, Regina’s hand hovered over the door knob uncertainly, she almost wanted Henry to remember, to know what she had done. She hadn’t cast the curse on him the first time so he had been immune to the effects of leaving town… and of discovering the curse.

After taking a moment to steel herself Regina opened the door and walked into the room. It was much the same as it had been, though Regina noticed there were a number of extra toys and-

There was Henry, fast asleep in his own bed as if nothing had ever changed. Regina had to pull herself together again before she could wake him without risking crying, and when she did she hugged him for so long that Henry started asking if she was okay, she excused herself while trying to be honest and told him. “I thought I lost you.”

Regina’s heart sank when Henry smiled and told her “Don’t worry, it was just a bad dream.”

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast had been a surprisingly comfortable affair, parting ways however was a whole other issue.

Regina had to stop herself from running in the other direction when after she had hugged Henry goodbye (having determined that it was Miss Swan who dropped him off to school) said woman had walked up from behind her and kissed her on the cheek as she walked passed. “Now don’t forget to pick Henry up from school.” She said as she pulled on her jacket.

“I- Of course not.” The dark haired woman responded, resisting the urge to scrub that side of her face. Emma just gave her another knowing look that made her feel like her heart had been ripped out and put on display for all of Storybrooke to see.

As she walked purposely through the town to the office that was once again hers, she noted some of the changes she had made this time around. This time Mary Margret and David were together, though she was loathe to allow them any kind of happiness if there was anything being the Evil Queen had taught her was that unhappy people will look for ways to screw with other people’s happiness.

Keeping that in mind she noted Lacey opening the library for the day, Dr Hopper walking Pongo, Ruby and Granny still arguing, but with notably more affection. Regina shook her head to herself in disbelief after she had gone past and continued making her way to the mayor’s office. Only to stop and look up at the unmoving clock. With a sigh she continued on.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma sat at her desk and worked on some paperwork regarding the budget and thinking on this morning, how Regina had hung onto Henry for dear life as though he were growing up way too fast for her to keep up but had all but recoiled from herself. Realising she wasn’t getting anything done she threw the paperwork onto the desk with an unhappy sigh.

She was relieved when the phone started to ring and quickly reached across and grabbed it. “Hello?” she said urgently into the phone and winced at the sound of her own desperate voice.

“Emma, it’s Regina, how would you like to go for lunch today? As long as you aren’t too busy of course” Regina sounded much more secure and sure of herself now than she had this morning which was a huge relief.

“Um, sure.” Replied Emma glancing down at the ever growing pile of paperwork on her desk. “I’ll meet you at Granny’s around 1?”

She could almost hear Regina’s satisfied smile through the phone line. “I look forward to it.”

Emma raised her eyebrows as she hung up the phone and shook her head slightly, maybe they could clear the air, or at least maybe she could figure out what the issue was.


End file.
